


Strong Bonds

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Sebastian looks after his personal assistant during a time of change during her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Prompted by Custardcreamies - Imagine Person A of your platonic OTP falling asleep on Person B. Person B doesn’t mind and gets both of them settled comfortably, watching over Person A while they rest.
> 
> However, thanks to Theangelofdarkness I ship Britta and Mark and that's why a relationship is hinted at.

Britta sighed as she sat beside Sebastian in his hotel room, going over the notes for tomorrow. She looked exhausted and was leaning against Sebastian as he autographed some things. “Are you okay?” He asked her, noticing how tired she was.

“Just feeling a little off.” She admitted. 

Sebastian put the cap down and held up his arm. “Come for a cuddle and maybe a sleep as well.” He told her softly. 

“Don’t tempt me.” She yawned.

“Come on, you’re exhausted. Relax for a bit.”

Britta knew it was no use arguing and ended up cuddling into him, resting her head on his chest. “I warn you now… I’m exhausted.”

“It’s okay.” He nodded as he went back to his briefing.

He wasn’t even half way through the briefing when he heard snores from his assistant. She looked peaceful in his arms, clearly tired of being on her feet all day. Sebastian smiled, glad to see her resting. Britta had confided in him a few days ago about her secret and he was over joyed for her.

Britta had been dating his old enemy Mark Webber for a few years and the couple were expecting their first child. Sebastian had been thrilled by the news and couldn’t wait to be Uncle Seb. 

He smiled at Britta’s bump as she snored into his chest. “Hello little Britta, I can’t wait to meet you.” He whispered. “I’ll protect you, just like I protect your Mum, but try not to make her so tired. I still need her just now.” He said, placing his hand lightly on her raised stomach. 

In her sleep, Britta placed her hand on top of his, knowing she and her child were safe with him right now. 


End file.
